Keep Calm…It's Captain Swan
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: A series of one shots and other CS stuff. What can I say except it's Captain Swan? Do you really need another reason? WARNING: Fluffiness and possible feels, language because I can. And of course suggestive lines from our favorite devilishly handsome pirate.
1. Fan Girl

**Since I'm such a huge fan girl I thought why not make Emma one? So Castiel is my absolute favorite character in ****_Supernatural_****, along with Dean. This is just a thing I wrote last night. From now on I'm gonna keep all of my one shots in one spot. (hehe one shots in one spot.) Anyways, I would like to thank you guys for the views, following and favoriting. (If favoriting is even a word.) As usual I apologize for errors, I never was good at the grammar stuff. I unfortunately still don't own OUAT. Or Supernatural. Thanks again! Enjoy! (Ps. How many of you freaked out about the Frozen casting? Ugh I know I did. I keep telling myself I don't need it, but there's no going back once you're ****_hooked_**** on this stuff.)**

* * *

><p>Fan Girl<p>

A loud shrill filled the Charming apartment, well it was Emma and Killian's apartment now. Emma's parents had moved out when her brother had arrived, a month later she asked the saucy pirate to move in with her. Being alone with a handsome pirate defiantly had its perks.

Footsteps pounded down the metal stairs, Killian stood in the main part of the loft breathing heavily, his eyes searching for Emma. Only to find her curled up in a ball on the couch with a blanket just barely draped around her; a smile drawn to her cheeks, squeals of happiness escaping her lips.

"What the bloody hell was that?" the shirtless pirate asked; his hair deliciously messy, Caribbean eyes pouring into hers, accent laid on _thick_. Just the way Emma liked it. His sweat pants were dangerously low on his waist, which filled Emma's thoughts of things she'd love to do to that pirate.

"CAS!" She squealed her attention returning to the TV. She inched towards the TV, as if the characters she'd fallen for could hear her. "You adorable little shit!" she said as Castiel was threatening the cashier about needing pie. God she loved that fallen angel; Misha Collins would defiantly be the death of her. And if it wasn't him, it'd be Jensen Ackles...mmmm she guessed you could bake cookies off of that delicious man, if not both of them.

"Emma what the hell are doing?" Killian asks a look of concern written over his face, which was adorable. How someone could go from sexy as fuck to adorable in seconds was beyond her knowledge. She gave him a quick look and shrugged guiltily."I'm sorry it's just Castiel is going to be the death of me," she sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "I swear if he doesn't stop being an adorable shit I think I might die."

"I'm sorry?" That caught Killian's attention, he didn't like the thought of Emma not being with him. Actually it scared the living shit out of him. He had lost so many people, Emma was not going to be one of them. But the look on his face said he was seconds away from calling up her parents.

"Killian it's a show. Castiel is a character in the show _Supernatural_. He's just so cute!" She squeals pulling a pillow to her face, muffling her scream of joy and kicking like a kid having a tantrum.

"Emma are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she giggles standing up to wrap her arms around her pirate's neck. "I'm just fangirling. It's really bad when I see that Misha Collins. Mmm.." she hums tangling her fingers in Killian's hair.

"Should I be concerned about this Misha lad? What kind of name is Misha anyway?" He questions, Emma laughing at his comment.

"You're cute when you're concerned." she admits pulling his lips to hers.

"Emma..." he mumbles pulling his lips away, "Who is this man?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"Bloody hell Swan, you are _mine_ and I'm not willing to share you. Not when I've-"

"Killian Jones relax...Misha Collins is an actor." She explains pressing a finger to his luscious lips. "I've never met him and he's already married. Besides why would I want him when I've got a sex god standing right in front of me?"

"Well a certain sex god would love another round." he wiggles his eyebrows, earning a giggle from Emma. Her lips pressing onto his with a hum, they both still couldn't believe that they found each other. That they were once 'enemies'; she tied him to a tree, they climbed a fucking beanstalk, she handcuffed him (several times, maybe she was into that sort of thing), he fought with her, she knocked him out, they went to Neverland, he found her in New York, she almost lost him to a green witch bitch, they went back in time and accidentally screwed up her parents meeting. But in the end, they ended up okay. They'd been through hell and back; much like one charming Dean Winchester and a certain rebellious fallen angel Castiel.

"I love you." he mumbles, their noses brushing against each other.

"I love you too you stupid pirate. Now if you please, do what you do best and make love to me."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Favorite? Follow? Anything you wish. Any ideas you can PM me. Thanks again for reading my shit. :)<strong>


	2. Residents Of Siam

**I've wanted to do this for a while now, bring these two into our crazy backyard full of fairytale goodness. Enjoy. Apologies for errors. Who's pumped that they are back!? ME! **

* * *

><p>Residents Of Siam<p>

It had come down to this, they needed help. The Snow Queen had frozen nearly all of Storybrooke. Regina had informed Emma about two bounty hunters that might be able to help. And since Rumplestiltskin couldn't even help, the hunters were one of their only options.

The two magically talented hunters were in a practically unknown corner of town, in an Italian styled club called _Tony's_. The walls were made of crumbling red bricks, the entrance was arched with slowly freezing plants hanging around it. Emma had asked Killian to come with her, not like she had much of a choice anyways. He insisted upon being at her side when she confronted these magically talented hunters.

The room was poorly lit, smoky, and actually quite crowded. Plum lights were shining in certain directions, the although the place was an Italian styled bar, Emma got a Cirque De Freak feel. It felt like a bar for the outsiders. Which was exactly what a town full of outsiders needed.

In the most secluded corner; there sat a man wearing a top hat, his long bony fingers dancing over the eggplant orb on top of his cane. A wicked smile on his face, eyes that begged you to come closer and strike up a deal. Around his form there were multiple shadows which he occasionally talked to.

"Can I help you two?" the man asked Emma and the pirate at her side. He raised his head to give them a look of curiosity, pulling a deck of cards from the air and shuffling them.

"We're looking for two bounty hunters." Killian said, holding onto Emma's wrist.

The man let out a dark laugh from the pit of his stomach, he continues to shuffle his trade in his hand. Tapping his cane against the wooden chair, his shadows coming to life. Crawling on the ceiling and wrapping themselves around the Savior and Captain.

"What would the Savior and the infamous Captain be doing with that sort of company? You must be pretty desperate to turn to those two dolls." he hisses through his teeth, his shadows cackling in agreement.

"Just tell us where they are." Killian threatens.

"They've been expecting you two," he begins, slowly flipping one card onto the table. His shadows putting them down on the ground again. "Down the hall, the door at the end." he explains. But before the couple can leave he flicks the card over, "Watch that heart of yours Emma." he warns showing them a card with a frozen heart on it. Killian glares at the man, grabbing onto Emma's arm pulling her away from the man with the shadows and cards.

Down the hall there is loud music, women giggling, and a couple of them making a pass at Killian. Which Emma rolls her eyes at, knowing exactly where his heart lies. The two come face to face with the oldest door; the hinges just barely holding on to the frame. A flickering lightbulb hanging over it, swaying back and forth. Emma lightly pushes on the door, which opens with a piercing creak. The two glance at each other before entering the room, shutting the door carefully behind them.

A set of blue eyes appear in the darkness; the tap tap tap of nails hitting wood along with purring fills the silent frigid night. The room consists of a decaying wooden table, chains that were bolted to the sides of the dilapidated wood. Clearly keeping the bounty hunters at least at bay, but who's to say for long? Propped on top of the splintered wood lay two pairs of sparkling black heels that crossed over another. The heels themselves however were connected to long, lean, and gorgeous legs. The kind of legs that super models envied.

And the only source of light was through a single window; the luminesce from the pale blue moon pouring in through the bars.

"Look what the _cat_ dragged in Am...Do you see those two swimming around?" A purr calls from the shadows, shackles clattering at the sudden movement.

"Yessss...Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Another purr from the shadows responds. The set of heels disappear, in its place; a hand with perfectly manicured nails bangs flat onto the table. Causing Emma and Killian both to jump. The nails curl up, shrieking against the surface, leaving its mark on the wood.

That's when two identical girls appear in the moon light. Both beautiful with piercing blue eyes that stared at them like..._Cats._ Perfect nails tapping on the table as more light came into the room. The pair were wearing leather pants, skin tight tan tanks, and of course the black heels.

"We need your help." Emma stammers.

"Please let us introduce ourselves," the two say, "Si and Am. At your service Princess." the two hiss playfully in unison.

Emma cursed internally, of course _they_ would be real too. She lets out a groan which causes Killian to turn to her.

"Ooo the Savior doesn't approve...she _laughs_ at our existence." The twin on the left cackles, nudging her twin.

"But what a nice _catch_ she has. So...young." The one on the right purrs circling Killian, escaping the shackles and now invading his personal space, finding excuses to touch him. Gliding her perfect fingers over his leather jacket, eyes flickering over his form. "Yet..." the cat purrs, "His eyes tell a different story. A much _older_ story." The other finishes for her twin. The two disappearing and reappearing as cats.

"Are you finished?" Emma snaps.

"You love him, that's good." Si, no Am. One of the two said. The twins now sitting cross legged on top of the table. Shackles gone, Emma knew it wouldn't be long. Maybe the cats were into theatricality like Mr. Cards outside.

"I'm sorry what?" Killian asked, leaning closer as if he hadn't heard.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" One twin giggles at her twin.

"Perhaps he would Si." The other responds, high fiving her sister and letting out a laugh that sounds more like a hiss. Emma nearly froze at the twin's words, how had they known about that? What she had said to Killian in Neverland? As she looked at Killian, she realized that he was thinking the same thing.

"Excuse us and our knowledge, we know quite a bit." they say together.

"Clearly." Killian mumbles.

"We don't appreciate your attitude Captain, it may work on others but not us."

"What?" He laughs weakly.

"_HE_ doesn't know Am."

"This should be interesting Si, almost as interesting as that time we stole from that babe."

"Si, Am we don't have time for this. Please can you help us." Emma pleads having enough of their games.

"Clever that Disney fellow is, isn't he Emma?" the twins say as they prance up to the rafters.

"Disney?" Killian questions. Poor Killian he hadn't the faintest clue at who Disney was, or who she once imagined him as. Her poor dark angel.

"Poor dark angel, know clue at what his love first thought of him."

"Excuse me?" Emma roars, "Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Of course one of our many capabilities." The twins say swinging their legs.

"As much as I would love to know what Swan is thinking, we don't have time for this. The Snow Queen has frozen nearly all of Storybrooke."

"Do you think of us as fools dear lieutenant? As if we hadn't noticed what the cold has done to our hair." Si snaps.

_What'd they need to do throw them a fish? Or did they need to go get a dog to bark at them?_ Emma thought.

"Your thoughts are very loud and very offensive." Am smiles raising an eyebrow at Emma as she climbs down from the rafters.

"Please." Emma pleads before the twin.

"How he puts up with her contradictory is beyond me Si."

"That is none of your business."

"Yet here you are standing with your boyfriend in front of us, asking for our help." Si purrs circling the couple as she too comes down from the rafters, both of them returning to their seats behind the desk. Propping up their legs again.

"I'm sorry when did my relationship with Killian become a topic of interest? Get the fuck out of my head or so help me I will declaw you myself."

"I like her Si," Am begins looking at her twin, then combing her long 'claws' through her long hair. "I do too, so much fire. Graham enjoyed that too."

"How dare you!" Emma roars.

"Struck a nerve did we? Have you forgotten about our favorite Huntsman?" Am purrs brushing her fingers against a nail file that suddenly appears in her hands.

"Does it look like I've forgotten?" Emma growls, her hand skimming over the shoe lace on her wrist.

"I do enjoy our games." Si nods at her sister, twirling her hair.

"This isn't a game." Killian growls stepping in front of Emma.

"Our dark angel has really got it bad wouldn't you say Am?"

"Agreed Si."

"Dark angel?"

"Not our thoughts, hers." the twins say in unison, pointing their claws at the princess.

"That's what you think of me?"

"They invaded my thoughts." She shrugs.

"Princess you know the tale, the one our dear friend Disney told." Si interrupts the couple, "You know _exactly_ how to beat our dear frozen queen." Am finishes. "Only an act of-" they both begin, leaning closer slightly.

"True love can thaw a frozen heart." Emma finishes, closing her eyes at the realization of the significance of the card.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Killian roars, pounding on the desk in front of them.

"She has no idea does she?" Am mutters to Killian, "How much it hurt?"

"What is she talking about? Killian what are they talking about?" she gasps, grabbing onto his arm.

"How much did it hurt Captain? That year away from her, how you tried to return to your old ways. Only to fail. Why did you even try?" Si questions him, his eyes going glassy. Killian knew that the two knew the answer. Emma on the other hand was clueless. Even if she said she didn't care what happened during that year, it still happened and it hurt like hell.

"Because it was better than feeling like your heart got ripped out." he finally said, blinking hard not daring to make eye contact with any of them.

"Why Captain? Tell her what happened."

"Killian?" Emma mumbles, gazing at him. His head hanging low, eyes that were usually brilliantly blue were now sad. And she hated it, she hated seeing him sad.

"I got my heart broken." he breathes out shakily.

"And New York Captain? Can't forget about the city that never sleeps." the twins say in unison.

"When I found you in New York and you opened up that door...I looked in your eyes and you know what I saw? Nothing. You didn't have the faintest idea who I was."

"I do now. And I think you're fucking fantastic." she informs him squeezing his hand tightly.

"I love happy endings." Si sniffles.

"Me too." Am replies, "Me too."

"Will you help us?" Killian pleads returning to the subject at hand.

"Oh please we were going to help you from the second you walked into our door. We just like games a little too much."

The couple look at each other that screams; are you kidding me? They now had the Siamese Cat Twins on their side. One step closer to ending this winter wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the Siamese Cat Twins. I think it'd be cool to see them as bounty hunters of some sort. I got the inspiration for them from a cover of the "Siamese Cat Song" by B5. TBC maybe? If something comes to mind? Reviews and prompts are welcome. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. The White Swan

**I was scrolling through my one shot prompt ideas. For inspiration and what not. And I saw something that got me thinking about something else. (Don't worry this is Captain Swan related I promise) **

**A beautiful and very heartbreaking wedding scene in Gossip Girl. It's between Chuck and Blair right before she is to marry Louis, in the dressing room which is where I got the inspiration for this. If you haven't seen it...please do, it's so heartbreaking even if you haven't seen the show. So without further a do, I apologize if it turns out shitty. **

**NOTE: This is in the Enchanted Forest. I think? Whatever seems more natural. **

**Enjoy!**

_The White Swan_

* * *

><p>She should've been excited, thrilled, no...She should've felt right. But there was something in the pit of Emma Swan's gut that felt wrong as she stood there in front of that full length mirror. A girl who had once cried herself to sleep for wanting her parents so bad, was now a girl in a fucking wedding dress with her family waiting for her outside that door.<p>

A strapless white and very large dress, flowed down her figure. Her curves being hugged by the criss crossing of the front of the dress, her long blonde hair curled, everything is perfect. Only it wasn't, Emma felt trapped, kind of like the corset of the dress. Emma felt like a bird trying to fly away from it's cage, getting married shouldn't feel like this. She lets out a long sigh and sits down, resting her chin on her hand. Bouncing her knee up and down as she tries to keep back her tears. _It shouldn't be like this, I'm marrying Neal for gods sakes_. _I'm happy with him, he's Henry's father. They why do I feel like shit?_

_It's because you don't have him._ A voice whispers in her ear, instantly knowing who _him_ was referring to. Her pirate; her beautiful, wonderful, infuriating, supportive, amazing, pirate. She runs her fingers through her loose curls, trying not to mess it up too much. Mary Margret-Her_ mom_ would have a fit if she did. Then there's a knock at her door, the door slowly opening and quietly closing.

"Hi." An accented angel says, her heart breaking as she looks up to see Killian wearing a black suit. His hair tousled just perfectly, eyes blue as ever. Eyes that showed her love and compassion. But they were secretly breaking, which is what they both were doing. Breaking.

"You shouldn't have come." _lie. You wanted him here._

"I know that love, but I couldn't miss out on seeing a beautiful swan."

"What do you want?" She attempts to keep back the tears, but the moment her eyes meet his, a single tear falls from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no." He mutters, stooping down to her level. Wiping away her tears with his thumb. "A bride as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying."

"What's wrong with me?" She sniffles, wiping away more tears.

"Nothing darling, you're perfect."

"Psh, please. I am not fucking perfect."

"But you are."

"What are you doing here Killian?"

"I needed to give you something." He sighs, pulling out a simple aquamarine necklace from his pocket. The shimmering blue gem resembling his ocean like eyes as he looks at her.

"Just something for you to remember me by." he shrugs. She could never forget him, even if she wanted to she couldn't. She couldn't forget their adventure up the beanstalk, she couldn't forget the way his lips felt against hers, the way his presence lifted up her spirits, how her heart stopped every time they looked at each other. She just could not forget _him_.

"I could never forget you."she mumbles. He smiles weakly, pushing her perfect hair out of the way.

"Give me a hand love?" He asks, earning a weak laugh from her. She takes the loop end of the necklace from him, allowing him to click the clasp through the loop after a few tries. His warm breath is shaky as it hits her neck, placing a light kiss against her exposed shoulder. Slowly she turns around to face him, his proximity overwhelming both of them. _Close but not close enough_.

"I don't mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make a pretty good team."

"Thank you." She nods, ignoring his last statement. They were a good team, they'd be fools to deny it.

"You're welcome." He gulps as he retreats to the door, stopping right before his only hand touches it. He turns around and gazes at her with glassy eyes. "Don't marry him." He mutters.

"Killian..."

"Don't marry him." He repeats, taking a step closer towards her.

"I love him Killian. He's Henry's father and..."

"Can you look me in the eye, and tell me you love him more than me?" He asks, grabbing onto her hand. His eyes begging her to look at him and his breaking heart.

"You know I love you." She sighs, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Then don't marry him, we could leave this place. Just the two of us, we can go where ever you want to go."

"You know I can't do that Hook." she whimpers, her fingers fidgeting.

"Don't-Don't do that to me. Not now." He groans at the sound of his old moniker. "Do you know how much it hurts," He begins taking another step closer towards her. "To hear my moniker escape your lips, when I've heard you moan my name into my ear?" His words were slow and thick against his lips, making sure to enunciate each one.

"Killian."

"I love you Emma, and if loving you means letting you go, I'll do it."

"What will you do?" She gulps, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I have no intention of staying to see you marry another man. I think it's time for me to bow out gracefully don't you think? No point in staying if there's nothing here for me."

"Every one you know is here." Emma reminds him, finally making eye contact with him. Only to break her heart even more. _Stupid move Emma._

"Aye, but my home is the sea. Nothing can really keep me from her." _Lie, she was his home. _

"You're such a liar Killian Jones." She laughs.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Please, I know you."

"And I you Swan. What do you say Emma? One for the road?" He growls, grabbing onto her neck and pulling her closer to him. Their lips meeting for a searing kiss; lips moving perfectly against each other. A slight moan escaping Emma's lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, his hand roaming over her body.

"What I would do to make love to you one more time..." He moans against her lips, kissing her neck carefully as her back hits a wall. Moving his lips over he exposed skin marking it as his.

"Mine." He mutters as he kisses her, "You are mine Emma."

Emma lets out a moan of pleasure as he bites carefully against her neck, grasping his face and pulling him back to her lips. Her hands roam over the edges of his jacket, slipping it off of his broad shoulders.

"Making love to a man who's not your fiancé on your wedding day? Not very princess like." He smiles.

"Shut up Jones, when have you ever known me as the proper princess type?"

"Never."

"Lock the door." she commands him.

"Yes…_my_ gorgeous White Swan."

* * *

><p>Tears fall from her eyes as she sat in the dressing room, in her wedding dress, dreaming of her pirate making love to her one more time. He wasn't there, he wasn't coming. Why would he? She was getting married. That's when there's a knock at her door, her heart skipping thinking it was him. Her father steps in, looking absolutely handsome.<p>

"Hi." she sniffles, wiping her tears. David closes the door quietly behind him, walking towards her without a word. He glances down at her who was refusing to make eye contact. With good reason too.

"You love him don't you?" he finally said.

"What?" she mumbles looking up at her father with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hook. Killian. You love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him, I love him so much that it hurts. It hurts so much that a shot to the heart would be considered child's play. And if being in love with him isn't heaven then I don't think it even exists." she cries not daring to make eye contact with her father. He stoops down in front of her and lifts up her chin.

"Then I think the answer is clear. Don't marry Neal."

"I have to."

"Henry will understand, your mother and I will understand, Neal will too. You deserve a happy ending, and if Killian is included-"

"Emma, they're ready for you." her mother chirps.

"Emma you-" her father begins.

"I'm ready. Lets go." she says wiping her tears away.

Her father takes her arm as the double doors open, the sea of people gazing at her. Neal standing at the end waiting for her, tears once again forming in her eyes. As her father passes her over to Neal, he gives her a look that asks her 'will you truly be happy?' she nods as she takes Neal's hands.

This was it, she was marrying Neal. Her dark angel was no where to be found, and she missed him. She missed his stupid innuendos, his crooked smirk, his tousled raven hair, the accent that made her knees weak...But most of all she missed his eyes. Those perfect ocean blue eyes that marked her as his. And his alone. The eyes that guided her through the darkness, comforted her, told her that everything was going to be okay.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Blue says interrupting Emma's thoughts. Her eyes turning to the door; that's when he runs into the room, breathless, and handsome as ever. Suit and all. But when he sees everyone else he backs away slowly, his head hanging low. Right before he's out of sight...

"I do." her father says standing proud, gasps filling the room. Killian turning back around and standing in the frame of the door.

"Charming?" Mary Margret questions.

"Dad?" she stumbles, as David walks down the isle and next to Killian.

"Me, my daughter, and Captain Killian Jones." he announces giving Killian a smile. Whispers fill the room, secretly Emma's heart was soaring.

"My daughter is a beautiful, strong, smart, independent and amazing woman. She's also stubborn. Just like her father," he chuckles as he spoke, "But she's also like her mother; she fell in love with someone who is not from a royal blood line. Once upon a time, I was a shepherd but my wife loves me all the same." he continues making his way to the center of the isle with Killian still next to him.

"Is he serious?" Neal mumbles, a snicker threatening to fall from his lips. Emma drops Neal's hands at that and stands there with her arms folded, eyes glued on her father and Killian.

"Emma with your permission I'd like to repeat what you told me." David requests, "No? Too bad I'm going to say it anyway." he smiles, earning him an look from Emma, "Moments ago; I asked my daughter if she loved this man. Killian Jones. And you know what she said?" he asks looking around the silent room as he continued his unnecessary speech. "She said; of course I love him, I love him so much that it hurts. It hurts so much that a shot to the heart would be considered child's play. And if being in love with him isn't heaven then I don't think it even exists."

The room is silent, so silent that you would've thought no one was in there. Emma and Killian's eyes are bolted on to each other, just them and no one else. Love pouring from their eyes.

"This is ridiculous," Neal bellows breaking the silence. "I will not have a _pirate_ ruin this day. "

"Neal." her father says glaring at him. "Step. Down."

"Have you _really _made your choice Emma?" Neal grits through his teeth, glaring at her through his eye lashes.

"I love him." she breathes, walking away from Neal and towards her handsome pirate. David steps aside returning to his spot next to Mary Margret. Killian and Emma come face to face, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair, his callused fingers on her cheek.

"I love you." he gasps.

"I love you too. Now kiss me you fucking pirate." she groans pulling him to her lips. The most powerful blast of magic anyone has ever seen fills the room. The blast bounces off the walls as her arms wrap around his neck bringing him closer. His arm pull on her waist arching her back into his body. They back away with a gasp, the room around them silent. But neither of them cared for all they knew it was just them. Killian and Emma. Emma and Killian.

"Now that's what I call a happy ever after." David mutters to his wife, who elbows him to shut up.

"Never let go." she whispers into Killian's ear.

"Never dream of it _my_ love."

* * *

><p><strong>To those who are reading <strong>**_The Swan and The Scribe..._**** I am so sorry for the delay but for some reason this chapter is being a pain. Thankfully I am done work for the summer which gives me time to work things out.**

**Hope you liked this...Thank you so much for your support and your time.**

**Hasta La Pasta**


	4. Xscape

**After leaving my phone unlocked with my fanfiction open (smut I might add) and having my father read a part of it out loud, I am completely mortified. So after telling my best friend about this, (she laughed at this. so did I afterwards) I discussed what friends are for: to laugh at these moments with you and to make sure you don't so stupid things ****_alone_****. So it came down to this thing I saw a couple years ago:**

**Your friend will be the one who bails you out of jail, your ****_best_**** friend will be the one next to you going "Damn we screwed up."**

**You can imagine where this is going; lyrics from the song Xscape by: Michael Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Xscape<p>

_Everywhere I turn, no matter where I look_

_The systems in control, it's all ran by the book_

_I've got to get away so I can free my mind,_

_Xscape is what I need,_

_Away from electric eyes_

* * *

><p>Well this fucking sucked; her blonde hair was in a rats nest, make-up running, high heels on the ground and muddy beyond repair. She didn't really mind, they weren't her favorite ones anyway. Her dress was rumpled and out of place. <em>He<em> too was a mess; hair sticking up in every which way, his tie hanging loose around his neck, fingers shaking, suit ripped slightly, a couple of buttons missing. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; they sat in silence on the bed in the single cell. She glared over at him, emerald eyes piercing his soul.

"Well I'd say we screwed up love." he chuckled lightly trying to lighten up the mood. Earning himself another glare that shut that infuriating pirate of hers up. He awkwardly scratched the back of his ear, then played with the ring on his newly returned left hand.

"_We_? What about me Killian? I'm the sheriff! How do you think everyone back home will feel when we get back? I'm supposed to be a person enforcing the law, how can I do that if I end up in jail with you?"

"Would you rather be alone in a cell?" he muttered.

"So _not_ funny Killian." she glared at him, bringing her hand to her face.

"Emma I look at it like this; we're together, we're okay, we've gotten out of worse situations darling. We'll be fine." he tells her wrapping his arm around her, drawing small circles on her right shoulder.

"I'm never listening to you again." she groaned leaning her head on his shoulder. It wasn't all his fault; they had been heading home from a restaurant and they were a little tipsy. So the horny newly weds that they were, they thought it would be brilliant to have a round in the bushes. Long story short; the got caught. The restaurant wasn't in Storybrooke, thank gods, cause that would be a long and embarrassing story to tell her parents.

"Never thought I'd see the inside of a jail cell again."

"Well my love, you have your dashing husband with you this time." he winked, placing a kiss to her head. She smiled weakly as she laced her fingers through his.

"Dashing is one word for you." she mumbled with a chuckle.

"Oi! What would you call me then?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as if challenging her to spill. Although they had been married for two months they still loved playing these cat and mouse games. They probably would for the rest of their lives.

"Infuriating for one." she scoffed, relinquishing his hand so she can fold her hands together and hold herself close. She was acting like a teenager with a crush, hell she felt like she was with her prom date and everything had gone wrong. She never had this as a teen, so her relationship with Killian made up for everything she missed out on. Make out session on the couch and being caught by her parents, making love in the back seat of the car fear of being caught. Just being free from everything.

"Anything else my love?" he nudged her playfully kissing her cheek.

"A devilishly _handsome _scoundrel."

"Bout bloody time you admit it." he said kissing her nose.

"Shut up pirate."

"Ah but I'm _your_ pirate." he chuckled booping her nose, her nose scrunching at the contact.

"That you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bloody hell, when are they going to let us out?" he hissed pushing on his knees, getting up and stumbling over to the door, "OI! Is anyone out there?!"

"Killian calm down, we're probably gonna have to spend the night."

"Fucking hell I am _not_ spending a night with my wife in a cell. I'm going to get us out of this." he growls, which unfortunately turns her on. _Now was not the time._

**"**Come on Killian relax." she pleaded cocking her head to the side, telling him to come sit back down.

"No Swan I will not relax."

"It's _Jones_ now." she laughed leaning back on the bed. Killian's electric eyes meeting hers with awe, as if he were the luckiest man in the world. He sighs going down to his knees, placing his hands on her knees. They lean forward to place a slow kiss on each other's lips.

"I will never tire of you saying that love." he murmured as their lips parted.

"Move aside Mr. Jones, I'm getting us out of here." she huffed hoping up, removing a safety pin from her hair and begins picking the lock.

"Gods I love you." he groaned moving away so she could work on the lock, but knowing him he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He crouches down next to her, pushing her long blonde curls to the side. Softly kissing her neck, stubble scratching against her skin which only reminded her of another place his stubble has scratched her. _Now was really not the time._

"Hon now is not the time."

"Sorry."

"No you're not." she scoffs rolling her eyes.

"You're right love, I'm not. It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you."

With Killian still kissing her neck, then down to her shoulder she finally manages to open the lock. Nearly falling over when the door creaks open. Killian gets up and scoops her up in his arms kissing her passionately.

"You're bloody brilliant, amazing."

"Now lets get out of here." she laughs when he puts her down, placing one last kiss on his lips.

"I couldn't agree more, shall we my love?" he asks offering his arm, she giggles looping her arm through his.

"Yes we shall. Lets go home."

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? For those reading The Swan &amp; The Scribe, I hit a massive wall and I apologize for the delay. Thank you all so much for the support, reviews, views in general hope to see you all soon! Hasta La Pasta!<strong>


	5. Get'cha Head In The Game

**Ew…gym class.**

* * *

><p>She hated gym. Hated it. She always felt like someone was out to get her, that there was a big red target painted onto her back. That people would judge because she sucked at pretty much every sport and activity. Not that she really cared per se.<p>

Besides she had a class full of assholes; granted she had friends in the class. Gym was the one class it was absolutely essential to have a friend. Or else you'll fall victim to the gym teachers pity and stick you with the most athletic son of a bitch in the class.

Last week was dodgeball; in which she and Elsa cowered behind each other yelping when the red sphere nearly hit them.

The week before that was baseball;

"Come on Swan hit it!" The 'Captain' of her team urged her, she disliked him too. Jones or something was his name. She exhaled deeply, eyes pinned on Jefferson who was pitching. Swish. Missed. She saw her ex boyfriend Neal laughing out in the field. That was it.

"You can do it Emma." Her best friend Elsa cheered from the sideline. Curling her fingers around the bat, she nodded at Jefferson. With a flick of the wrist the ball came soaring towards her. As if he were flinging a hat across the field, effortless and smooth. WHACK! It was out of there. Flying through the air and pounding Neal in the nuts. His body hitting the ground with a thud. Jones' laughter roaring through the air, his hand grabbing onto the fence that separated them from the field, barely holding himself up.

"Yeah Emma!" Her best guy friend David cheered throwing his fist up in the air.

This week was racket ball, her worst sport. Or was that tennis? Or volleyball? Or badminton? Well it was one of her worst. Little pings filled the room when the whiffle ball came into contact with the wooden paddle. It was her luck that Elsa was absent and her other friends had partners.

So she stood there awkwardly holding the paddle, her blonde hair swaying from side to side as her body did.

Just then Jones came running into the gym breathless, plopping his stuff on the bleachers and stripping off his hoodie. The shirt underneath nearly coming off completely, muscles and thick hair the same color as the hair on his head were revealed to her..Although he was a complete moron he was gorgeous. So what if she looked? Fixing his shirt he began hopping on one foot while attempting to switch his shoes, nearly falling as he did so. She giggled which caused his head to snap up in her direction. Oh shit. She spun around just in time to see a whiffle ball flying toward her. Clunk! Not quick enough though.

"Ow." She mumbled rubbing her head, her high pony tail swishing from side to side as she shook her head. Jones walked up to her now with a paddle in his hand.

"Got a partner love?" His Irish accent thick, greaaaat...electric blue eyes sparkling at her...double greaaattt.

"Does it look like I've got a partner?" She snapped mocking his accent poorly, making him chuckle. His smile coming to the corners of his face, pearly white teeth greeting her.

"I'm not sure if we've officially met." He said with a smile, he probably though he was so charming that she would be one of those girls that would fall at his feet. That she would be a quickie. He was dead wrong. "I'm Killian." He extended out his hand, which she surprisingly took. Shaking once, twice, and once more because truth be told she liked the way his hand felt.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Say you're the girl who hit Cassidy in the balls." He laughed pointing finger at her. "That was good."

"Accident. The fucker deserved it anyways." she shrugged, he tsked shaking his head at her eyebrows quirking up at her.

"That is quite the mouth you've got on you Swan."

"And if you were smart you'll keep yours shut."

"Why so hostile lass? Have done something to offend you?"

"Yeah talking to me." she huffed, wanting nothing more than to walk away and find Elsa, for her hair to hit him in the face. But of course Elsa had to be absent. She's gonna have to kill her later.

"Where's your blonde friend?"

"Not that it is any of your business. She's absent."

"Pity. Guess you're stuck with me darling."

Aw hell no, she would not be stuck with him for a period. She'd rather join the cheer squad then be partners with him.

"I'd rather join the cheer squad." She shuttered at that thought. Ew.

"Ooo I'd love to see that darling. I bet you'd look bloody gorgeous in that skimpy thing they call a uniform."

"Screw you."

"Not that you're not gorgeous everyday. I'd say you're the most beautiful woman in the entire class."

"What do you want?" She groaned rolling her eyes at him, ignoring his comment.

"Can't a guy compliment a girl?"

"You're forgetting Jones that I know your reputation."

"Ah ah ah, haven't you heard don't judge a book by its cover?"

"I really don't care."

"SWAN! JONES! QUIT CHATTING AND GET PLAYING!" their gym teacher Cora Mills shouted from across the room.

She groaned grabbing onto Jones's shirt and dragging him over to an empty court. Throwing him onto the other side before going to her own side. A smirk plastered on his face; she wanted nothing more than to smack it off. Or maybe just kiss it off.

"Ready love?" He called from the other side, the ball in his hand.

"Get on with it Jones."

"As the lady wishes." He winks throwing the ball in the air and hitting it over the net. It nearly hitting Emma in the face, she gasped backing away her mouth falling open. He shrugged with an adorable expression on his face. Shut up he was not adorable.

"You almost hit me."

"I can assure you that was never my intention darling."

"What's up with the pet names? Do you want me to punch you?"

"I come from a family who lives for good form. I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"That wasn't what I asked asshat." She huffed reaching down to pick up the ball. He chuckled folding his arms across his muscular chest, muscles bulging at her. Damn it he really wanted to make her insides turn to mush. Whether he realized he was doing it or not he was a smug bastard and she would not fall for his tricks.

"I like you Swan. You're quick, not many women can match me."

"This isn't a game Jones."

"It's gym class love."

She growled, cursing under her breath as she walked to the other side. Once more grabbing onto the collar of his granite colored 'Storybrooke High School' shirt the letters written in gold.

"Listen closely Jones; I don't like you, I don't want to be partners with you, nor do ever want to talk to you. So cut the crap, I don't care what your 'intentions' are. Just piss off and go find some other girl to be the next name on your list."

He stood there silent as she spoke, even afterwards a smirk threatening to creep into his face. She glared hard at him, daring him to just try and test her.

"Is that what you think my intentions are? I can assure you Swan that _that_ is not my intention. I may be a playboy but I'm still a gentleman." he spat the word 'playboy' as if the word disgusted him. That's what he was, wasn't it? Wouldn't he be 'proud' of his list? Instead of cursing it?

"I don't care if you're a gentleman or not. Lets just get this over with."

Turning back around she headed back to her spot, letting the ball hit the ground then hitting it over the net. Jones hitting it back. Diving for the ball she hits over it once more. When he sends it back to her she trips and falls face first onto the ground trying to hit it.

"You alright love?" some kind of concern written on his face.

"I'm such a klutz," she groaned placing her hands by her shoulders pushing herself off the ground. Sighing as she released her long blonde curls from the tie holding it up.

"I ever tell you I've got a thing for blondes?" his eyes glancing over her body, quirking one of his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sure you do." she mumbled, flipping her hair down so she could pull it back into a pony tail. "God is this period over yet?"

"Almost love but you're still stuck with me."

"That is until Elsa comes back, then you can go find some other girl to be your partner."

"Hmm and I'll be wishing it were you instead."

"Ha! And how many girls have you used that line on?"

"There's a first for everything darling." he shrugged flashing her another smile. Just then Mrs. Mills called everyone in so put away all the equipment.

Without hesitation she ran over to the container plopping the paddle into it. Running into the changing room and changing in record time. Returning into the gym to wait for the bell to ring. Jones was sitting on the bleachers with his phone in his hand. He must have heard her walk in because his eyes glanced up and his infamous half smirk came onto his face.

His eyes roaming over her body. She didn't have the best body as some of the other girls. But the way he was looking at her told her that he thought she had the best in the world. Flicking his tongue over his lips he gestured for her to join him. Reluctantly she did.

"What do you want?"

"I wasn't joking you know."

"About what?"

"The cheerleading. I would love to see that." he smiled placing his hands behind his head.

"I bet you would. It's too bad that I am not a preppy girly girl who fawns over Channing fucking Tatum, or takes selfies and drinks expressos with extra foam. I'm not some floozie who will allow some loser to fuck her then toss her aside like last years Victoria Secret magazine. Think again buddy."

"I never thought you were any of those things. In fact I think you're better than all those girls. They lack something you have." he admitted getting up gathering his stuff and coming face to face with her.

"And what's that?"

"Now where's the fun in that darling?" the bell rang loud and clear making her jump, "See you tomorrow Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Shall I continue? Who else hates gym as much as I do? Prompt ideas are welcome! HASTA LA PASTA!<strong>


	6. Babysitting

**Oops...**

* * *

><p>She was forgetting something, something in the back of her mind was screaming. If only she had a remembrall that turned red when she forgot something. Killian was by her side, (looking mighty fine in his tight jeans.) she had her cell phone in her pocket, keys, Neal...<p>

"Killian?" She nearly froze on the sidewalk.

"Yes love?" Killian asked turning towards her, a look of concern washing over his face when he looked at her. "Love what's wrong?"

"Where's Neal?"

Killian's eyes went wide as realization hit them, "What are you going on about I thought you had the little royal?"

"Me?! I thought you had him!" Give her a heart attack that's okay Killian.

"He's not my sibling Swan!"

"Son of a fucking bitch! You were supposed to bring the baby!" She roared storming away and walking back to the car, killian close on her heels. "That's a natural instinct! Bring the fucking baby with you! It was your job to bring him Killian!"

"MY JOB?! I'm not even from this bloody realm! I don't know if you've noticed darling but those bloody car seats are a pain in the arse!"

"Well no shit Sherlock! It's a booster seat! It's not supposed to come out easily! Mom's going to kill me!" she groaned rubbing her temple, opening up the door carefully so she didn't scare him. As the two left him he was passed out, his breathing slow. Her heart calmed when she saw he was completely unaware that he was almost left in the car.

"Gods Swan, we almost lost him."

"And he's not even ours." she muttered under her breath, clipping the most complicated buckles then slipping her brother into her arms. Sighing as his head rested on her shoulder, her hand lightly pressed against his back as she began to bounce. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Killian staring at her with awe. She wondered what he was thinking, if he was thinking the same thing she was.

"You're quite the natural love." he said as he closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Killian?"

"Mm?"

"Killian I want to have another baby." she spilled her guts, her eyes meeting his pale blue ones. "What?" he gulped nearly in shock.

"I want one." she repeated, gazing at her brother who lay peacefully in her arms.

"You want another child?"

"Yes! I want another baby! What's so hard to understand?" she shouted quietly careful not to wake Neal. God he was infuriating, was he that stupid that he couldn't see that she wanted to start a family with him when the time was right? "Killian do you need me to spell it out for you? Would that make it easier?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That I'm happy you want to be carrying some bloke's child for nine bloody months?"

"Is that what you think? That I'll carry some _bloke's_ baby?"

"Well who else would it be?!" he shouted instantly regretting it, Neal stirred in her arms. Babbling softly as he turned his head several times fussing left and right. Killian inhaled through his teeth, yeah that's right you wake up the baby, you're in a _lot _of trouble.

"Hmmm I don't know? Ooo! I've got someone! You! You stupid asshole!"

He stood there in shock as Neal fussed even more; _no no no no_, she thought _don't start crying please don't start._ She rolled her eyes walking past the frozen ex-pirate, Neal whimpering in her arms. _Fuck_. Neal's cries is what broke him from his state, shaking his head as he followed her.

"Why would you want me to be the father of the poor child?" he mumbled quietly, grabbing onto her elbow. His eyes not daring to meet hers. Did he honestly think that he wasn't good enough, that he was still just a one handed pirate?

"Jesus Christ you are not a bad person."

"Why me?"

"Do I really have to list every single god damn reason why?" she snapped, Neal crying a little louder now as Emma began to bounce him. "Who else would I want to be the father of my baby but my best friend?"

"So you trust me? That is why you want me to do the job?"

"Damn it you're so infuriating! I want my best friend, that's you if you didn't know, to father my baby because I trust you with my life. My family but more importantly with my heart. You told me once that you'd win my heart without trickery, you wanted it? You've got it. I don't just want you to be the father because you're my best friend, I want you to because I'm in love with you." she gasped for air Neal crying louder and louder by the second, "Take him you woke him." she groaned placing Neal carefully into his arms.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do." With Neal wrapped in his arms, he closes the distance between them placing a powerful kiss onto her lips. God she loved him; she was in love with the infuriating smug pirate she tied to a tree, in love with the man who climbed a beanstalk with her, fought with her, went to Neverland to get her son back, outran a curse to find her, traded his ship for her, and in love with the man who went to the ends of the earth (and time) for her. She loved Captain Killian Jones.

And just one year later, she was pregnant with their first child. Married. Happy and so so in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, and finally posted. You guys got two today! Possibly more because I have so many on hold. How about it? Want it? HASTA LA PASTA!<strong>


	7. Leave Me Alone

**Part of a one shot idea that I had; pick your favorite album and write a one shot inspired by each song. So I chose the album Bad by Michael Jackson. This is not in order b/c this came to me first. So here it is...Leave Me Alone...**

* * *

><p>Leave Me Alone<p>

_'Cause There's A Time When_

_You're Right_

_And You Know You Must_

_Fight_

_Who's Laughing Baby, Don't_

_You Know_

_And There's The Choice That_

_We Make_

_And This Choice You Will_

_Take_

_Who's Laughin' Baby_

_So Just Leave Me Alone_

_Leave Me Alone_

* * *

><p>She almost killed him, god if he died she didn't know what she would do. She <em>couldn't<em> lose him; the one who comforted her, told her everything would be okay, believed in her like no one else. It was crazy how far they'd come; she found him in a pile of bodies and tied him to a fucking tree, now...well now they cared about each other, they cared about each other so much that with out each other they would feel lost. Had it really come to that? That they would _need _each other like this? Apparently it was, because now she sat against the door, her body curled up in a ball, tears flowing from her eyes. She had fled after the pole had fallen, she couldn't. No _wouldn't_ be able to look into those stunning eyes and see the disappointment in them, the horror that she had done this to him. She laid her head against her arms and sobbed even when there was a pounding at her door.

"Swan?!" he called, her heart breaking at the sound of his angelic voice. The voice she learned to love, god she loved him. Of course _he_ didn't know that, and she'd like to keep it that way. Keep him at arms distance so she couldn't hurt him. "Please Swan! Please let me in!" he pleaded, his voice completely wrecked, his only hand pounding on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she hollered back through her tears, holding herself even closer. Selfishly imagining that he was wrapping his arms around her, muttering simple nothings into her ear to comfort her, simple kisses to her temple telling her it was okay. Who was she kidding? She couldn't control her magic and she nearly got him killed, she was a monster. The Snow Queen was right; how could they love her after they looked at her like that. They thought she was a monster, and it was the truth.

"Don't ever ask me to do that Emma, please just let me in love. _Please_."

She shook her head, thinking that he could see her response. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew her answer that she wouldn't open the door. She couldn't hurt him not again. "I don't blame you darling, it was an accident. I've had much worse." he chuckled as if it meant nothing, only it did. She nearly _killed_ him.

"Go away Killian." she croaked after calming down slightly.

"Emma I will sit outside this bloody door until you let me in."

"Well have fun waiting forever."

"I will gladly wait forever." he muttered into the door, his own back sliding against it. Their heads leaned back against the wood; her body curled up and his laid out.

"Why?" she asked minutes later.

"Why what?"

"Why would you wait for me? I nearly killed you!" she cries.

"Bloody hell Emma do you not know me at all? Have you not been paying attention? I will not leave your side _ever_." he shouted shifting to his side to tell her. "I don't know if you've noticed love, but I am completely in love with you. There is no chance in hell that you're getting rid of me."

That grabbed her attention, he loved her, well was she really surprised? No. Her heart pounded in her chest, there was only one thing to do. Break their hearts. She scampered to the door, opening it up his body falling to the ground with an umph. His eyes shining back at her.

"Get up _pirate_." she hissed, when he didn't and just kept staring at her she ripped him off of the ground with a growl "I said get up pirate!" she slammed the door shut, pounding his body against the closest wall. Eyes glued on each other, hearts beating as one. It was now or never. "Listen to me and listen close _Hook_. I will _never_ love you, you got that?" his eyes went wide, they became glassy but she knew him. He was strong, he'd make it out okay, he was a survivor after all. She could feel her own eyes becoming heavy, "You are a one handed _freak_ who doesn't deserve any kind of love, you are worthless, barbaric, arrogant, selfish, a coward." She hated doing this, breaking him down and stabbing their hearts at once. "You're a _savage_ Hook."

"You're forgetting one thing lass, _I know you_." he gulped gathering up his voice.

"You don't know a thing about me Hook."

he chuckled at that, actually chuckled. "You're lying to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You think that by pushing me away it'll make everything okay? That I won't be here anymore? Well think again princess! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Don't you fucking get it Hook? I don't love you! How could I?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Because I know that you love me just as much as I love you."

Of course she loved him, she knew in her heart she couldn't lie to him. But she _had _to break his heart, to protect him from herself. So she looked into the eyes she loved more than anything in the world and said forcefully "I. Don't. Love. You."

"Say my name."

"What?"

"You forgot my name love, say it." he hissed, "Say it."

"I don't love you Killian." she muttered, looking away at the last second. He stood there in silence for a moment, his jaw clenched. His hand tightly balled into a fist, he glanced down at the ground and nodded. Glancing back up at her with broken eyes,

"I know when I'm not wanted, and I know when I'm being lied to. So when you finally get over this stupid idea that breaking our hearts is going to be better, you'll know where I'll be." he croaked looking down at the ground sadly, water falling from one of his eyes. "Just to let you know Emma, nothing you say or do will make me go away. I know what I said that if you didn't want me I'd leave, I know you're lying to me love so I'm not leaving." he turned to the door, glancing at her not daring to make eye contact with him. When she did she knew she made the mistake. "Can I have one last kiss Swan?" when she didn't respond he hissed latching his lips onto hers; it was hungry, desperate as if it were their last, she told herself not to hold onto him, she tried so hard not to kiss him back. How could she _not_? He was one hell of a kisser. "I knew it. You do love me." he smiled weakly against his lips when her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers ripping through his hair. "Say it Emma, please say it."

"Is that what it will take? For you to leave me alone?" when he didn't answer, her fingers pulled on his raven hair, "Answer me." she muttered their foreheads gently placed against one another.

"Why do you want me to leave? You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Why push me away?"

"I almost lost you today, I will _not_ lose you again. I can't-" she stuttered, her body shaking when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't lose me, I promise." he shushed her.

"God I love you. I love you so fucking much." she whispered in his ear, holding him against her tightly. Her fingers pulling at the hair on the back of his neck, turning her head into his neck.

It hadn't occurred to her that she was the first person in over 300 years to say those words to him, how much he thought no one would ever say those words to him again. That the last person who did muttered them with her last breath.

She pulled away and slowly brought her lips to his, Killian closing the door behind him. He used his hooked arm to carry her onto the couch, placing her on his lap. His arms holding her body close to his, heads lightly pressed against each other, their fingers laced in an intricate design that was so them. His lips near her ear, muttering meaningless words in her ear that seemed to mean the world.

"I love you." she muttered again.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Nope." she smiled leaning in to kiss her slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's ready for next weeks episode already? Me. Okay reviews would be lovely so I know that these don't completely suck. HASTA LA PASTA!<strong>


	8. All I Ask Of You

**A Phantom of the Opera AU one shot. Just a little something I whipped up. Sorry?**

* * *

><p>His body lay lifelessly on the ground, although he was very much alive. It wasn't the first time he had been left, but this time was different than all the others; he was left by his family for a group of traveling circus people who locked him in a cage due to his monstrous form. The people who paid to see him whipped and tormented cackled at made him want to curl even further into the corner with his little potato sack over his head , and just disappear so the world would never find him. He was left by everyone he knew, which he could count on one hand. But what hurt the most was that this time...it was the girl he loved with all of his heart.<p>

He had tried so hard, so desperately to be good and be the better man for her. It wasn't enough, she didn't love him. How could she love a beast? A creature of the night?

He held his hands over his abhorrent features, tears that had been shed far too many times for one lifetime streaming down his cheeks. He held himself in his arms on the cold hard ground, listening to the sloshing of water around him. The sound of heels clicking brought himself out of his stupor, only for a moment to see who had wanted to feast their eyes on the beast, a poor excuse for a man. His stunningly radiant eyes that resembled frozen lips and fingers in the winter gazed at her through his fingers. **His love**.

She stood there with her head hung low, her white wedding with sleeves that fell to the sides of her shoulders swaying as she took two steps closer. Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes too were red as if she had been crying. She let out a shaky breath of air, stooping down to his level. **What more could she possibly do? How could she possibly bring him any lower?**

She began to pull at her left ring finger, the small diamond ring slipping off her finger and into her hand. He sat up slowly, his grotesque scars on full display. Yet apparently it wasn't the scars that disgusted her, it was the darkness of his soul that made her loathe him. He had tried so hard, it wasn't enough.

Carefully she took his hand and placed the ring in his palm, curling their hands together so tightly that maybe in another universe she was trying not to let go. She gazed into his eyes, her gorgeously green eyes that shined like the Emerald City in Oz staring back at him.

"Emma, I love you." He muttered weakly, he had to say it. Even if she would never return his love, he had to say it...Once. She nodded fervently, lifting his chin up slightly to move closer. Her lips pressing a bitter sweet kiss onto his.

How much he wanted to wrap his arms around her curves and just hold her was almost impossible to ignore. But he didn't, he left his hands by his side not laying a finger on her.

"I know." She whispered pulling a minimal amount of distance away, "And I you."

And he could've been dreaming, he must have been. She leaned back to kiss him again, this time much more desperately her hand nearly crushing arm wrapping around his shoulder to hold him close, his own arms remained at his sides. He wanted to ask her if she meant it, if she truly did love him. Even if it was just a fraction of her, even just a small part of her heart that belonged solely to him, he'd be the happiest man on the planet. Her lips slowly parted from his, he leaned forward towards her ear to whisper; "There's not a day that'll go by where I won't think of you."

"Good." She whispered back, kissing him one more time before getting up off the ground. "Goodbye...My dark angel...Killian Jones."

"Darling-" He began getting up from the ground, reaching out to touch her.

"I have to go." She mumbled backing away fixing the end of her dress, "Goodbye Killian." She turned around and walked out of his home, with his heart in her hand and out of his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>You can fight me on this all you want, nothing will change my mind on this. Christine definitely loves both the men in the show. Both Erik (The Phantom) and Raoul. Little note that I am now over on AO3 under the same name just no dashes. HASTA LA PASTA!<strong>


End file.
